To Impregnate A Mockingjay
by ilovechipotle888
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are interviewing for the Quarter Quell when Peeta does it. He reveals Katniss' pregnancy to the entire Capitol and Panem. They are excused from the Quarter Quell and now Panem is expecting a baby mockingjay. The only problem? Katniss isn't pregnant... One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Expecting the unexpected

_Please don't say anything reckless, Peeta. _I thought. It was his turn for our Quarter Quell interview, and I was as nervous as could be. My interview went surprisingly smooth, and Cinna had the audience in a trance over my dress.

''So, Peeta,'' The fimiliar host's voice filled the room from where we watched his interview. ''How are things?'' He asked. ''I gotta tell you Ceaser, I'm not too happy,'' said Peeta. _Uh oh, _I thought.

''Elaborate for us,'' said Ceaser, raising his eyebrow. Sometimes this man could be so sarcastic, as if he didn't know what Peeta was talking about. For crying out loud, we were being sent back into the Hunger Games for the second year in a row.

''Well, Ceaser.. I'm just upset that I never got to meet her,'' _Her? Who is this 'her' Peeta is talking about? Oh lord Peeta. Please, don't dig a hole any deeper for us. _I thought. ''And who exactly is this her, Peeta?'' Ceaser asked, clearly confused.''The baby, yes that's right, Katniss is pregnant.'' _OH MY GOD, PEETA! I can't breathe, this is it. We're going to be exexcuted on live television._

The crowd went wild. So many shouts, so much bickering and arguing. My fellow tributes and victors all gave me sad reasurring smiles. They felt bad about the baby that didn't exist.

After Peeta's interview, we all met back stage. We were told that President Snow wanted to talk to us.

''Congratulations, Katniss and Peeta. Is it a boy or a girl?'' Snow asks. The hatred I have for him almost falls out of my mouth before Peeta notices and steps in.

''We're too early in the pregnancy to know what it is, President Snow.'' Peeta replies nonchalantly.

After a long converstation we're on our way back to the victor's village. I can't believe Peeta. I don't know if I'm more angry or nervous.

''I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't know what else to do. I thought if they thought you were pregnant, they would take you out of the games.'' Peeta explains. I can't staymad at those beautiful blue eyes, it's just too impossible. Boy, do I love Peeta.

''Peeta, we still have to go. A pregnancy won't change anything. President Snow wants us dead, and that's all there is to it.'' I say spitefully.

''You don't know that Katniss, let's just hope for the best. Haymitch said that he would take care of it, let's just go to sleep and hope for the best.'' He says. ''I love you, Katniss.''

I blush, now I really can't stay mad with him. He's so beautiful. The color of his eyes, his perfect teeth, the way his cheeks dimple when he smiles at me. And he's all mine, that's what makes it so much better.

I wake up to hear the television on. I walk down the stairs just to catch President snow's final words.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are expecting a child. Due to these turn in events, we will disinclude these two from participating in the Quarter Quell. Congratulations to the Star Crossed Lovers from District Twelve.

_I'm out of the games, and now Panem is expecting a baby...I have to have a baby._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is simply an author's note! So, to all who thought this was an update, I sincerely apologize! **

After uploading my first chapter for this story I was completely grateful of the reviews and attention this story received. I then realized that there are several very complicating factors about this story for a beginning writer as myself. First off, too much happened in the first chapter and it makes the story too complicated. So instead of continuing the story in this story I decided to make this a one shot and make this story a series so that I didn't have to end up making this story M-rated. Because this story could have easily gone M-Rated.

Also, I have recently uploaded a new one shot- possibly a story- in the YJ fandom called ''Dear Wally'' so please R&R!

If anyone is interested in adopting this story, please PM! Thank you!


End file.
